Betrayal, novis initiis
by Anomalous Abyssum Irent
Summary: Starflight trusted his friends with his life but apparently, with one horrible thought, Starflight is left to die by his so called friends. What is going to happen to our favorite Nightwing Starflight well lets see!
1. It All Started

**This is a new idea, I came up with and to be honest i literally dreamed up the whole plot and everything so I'm happy i have a full on plan for this fanfiction also the first story I made 'A Stars First Flight' sorry i didn't get the chapter done I was just separated from my computer for a bit so i couldn't do anything and i couldn't even type on my phone because my charger hates me anyway you don't care about that you want to read!**

**LET'S READ!**

**Also Starflight has mind reading and he could predict the future but their like awesome level because he was under the 3 moons but no animus like my last fanfiction and no beautiful silver scales he just has the teardrop ones. and maybe a...nevermind**

* * *

_A day later after the Skywing Arena,_

Everything was calm, they were currently making there way to the Seawing kingdom. But Glory was deep in thought. Why? Because she was trying to find out why the Nightwings only saved Starflight, even though they were all a part of their destiny, only to be let go after they all got out and why Starflight was acting so strange after his meeting with...what was his name again? Morrowseer that was it. Why did Starflight act so strange after meeting Morrowseer AND was trying to convince them to choose one of the sisters. **(Forgot name, have book but too lazy to look, ooh rhymed) **

This was infuriating and incredibly confusing to her. Glory stayed like this for hours constantly trying to think on what the hell was happening and why Starflight is like this...Then it clicked.

The only reason that Starflight was doing this was because he was ordered to by Morrowseer, the only reason that they knew was because the Nightwings had to protect Starflight, and the only reason other than the prophecy, was if Starflight was giving them information about us and was trying to get them to support the Sandwing princess that the Nightwings supported. This was the only logical explanation behind this and what Starflight was doing...and that was if Starflight was a traitor.

As much as Glory wanted to deny it, this was the only thing that she could come up with but the more and more that she thought about it, the more and more angry she got and any and all the denial that she had burned away like a...you get it.

Sunny noticed her face suddenly get angry and so she naturally asked what was wrong, which set Glory off and turned around and looked straight at Starflight.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Glory yelled at Starflight, shocking not only Starflight but the rest of the group as well.

"W-What?" Starflight said completely confused and was starting to get scared because of the fierce glare that Glory was sending his was.

"Yeah Glory, what are you talking about?" Clay asked.

"Just think about it, after Starflight met with Morrowseer, he has been constantly trying to convince us to support Blister. And that the Nightwings saved him and ONLY him, and that would be because he was giving them information on us! Just think about it, Starflight is a traitor!" Glory screamed out to the rest before glaring at Starflight.

"W-What, you think I would do that?!" Starflight said completely shocked that glory would ever come up with that. The rest though did exactly as Glory said and they too thought it made sense, it made sense on how the Nightwings knew about them, it made sense why Starflight was saved from that fight, everything made sense. it felt like they were finally connecting the dots.

"Wait...Glory's right...Starflight are you-"

"NOOOO! I would never do that!" Starflight yelled out cutting off Tsunami 'I would never do that! I would never try and betray any of you! I would never betray Sunny!' He didn't want to look into their minds, he was too scared of what he would find, He was too scared of what Sunny thinks of him.

Everyone started to back away from Starflight, they could only think about how stupid they were to actually trust Starflight and believe he was a friend...all but Sunny.

"Wait guys, why would Star ever do that, he's like family?" Sunny said trying to stand up for Starflight. 'Yes Sunny please don't believe them please i would never do this to you Sunny.' Starflight thought brightening up when Sunny defended him.

"Sunny remember when Starflight always kept bragging about the Nightwing or their imaginary utopia of a kingdom" Glory said while Tsunami continued.

"And how Starflight constantly tried to convince us the 'pros' to supporting Blister" Tsunami said, Sunny was starting to switch sides but before that.

"W-well I guess so but what about you clay?" Sunny asked Clay who was silent the whole time.

He was quiet for awhile, he looked like he was thinking about this whole thing in his rare moments of seriousness, before answering much to Starflight's horror

Clay looked at Starflight and said "I'm sorry but-"

"NOOO! I would never betray any of you! You know that!" He turned to Sunny " Please Sunny you know I would never do that please! All of you please believe me!"

Sunny only looked away, but that was all it took for Starflight to know. "Starflight" that was Glory! He turned to her almost hesitatingly, staring into her angry and hate fueled eyes.

"Glory you know i-" He was desperate but he couldn't even finish what he was saying before he fell to the ground holding the left side of his neck, a large claw mark went along his neck, deep and gushing out blood by the second. He screamed in pain, Sunny and Clay looking away. But Glory continued to glare at Starflight before looking down at her blood covered claw regretting what she did but immediately snuffed any of her regret out.

"G-Glory Did you have to do that?!" Tsunami said 'I thought we were gonna leave him not...kill him.'

"I...He would have followed us if we left him and he's smart he can fix himself up." That was a lie, it would be a miracle if he even lived a day after that but she didn't want to believe that.

Suddenly they heard loud yelling, out in the distance. It was a Skywing Patrol! They were still searching for them!

"Guys we need to go!" Glory yelled as quietly as she could. Everyone stared at her surprise clear in their eyes.

"B-But what about Starflight?" Sunny asked motioned towards the Nightwing still clutching his neck in pain and agony.

"He will be fine now lets go, the Skywings might find us!" That instantly convinced them as they all started running away disappearing into the forest that surrounded them, leaving Starflight on the floor.

Even though Starflight was still in complete pain and agony, was able to hear what his frie-...no he couldn't call them that anymore...the other dragonets said and tried as fast as he could to crawl into a bush that was hidden in the shadow of a tree, it only irritated his neck even more which caused more pain. He was able to keep as much blood as possible from making a trail.

Just as Starflight got into the bush and hid, a Skywing in complete armor and holding a spear flew down from the sky and landed just where he was, Another Skywing dropped from the sky right when the first one landed and they started talking. He couldn't hear what they were saying as he was in too much pain but they appeared to be confused on the yelling they heard over hear and the puddle of his blood that was currently staining the bush red but they must not have noticed as after a couple minutes, they left and flew off to wherever they were going.

Starflight, during this time, was able to get a hold of his pain just barely able to think straight, was racking his head for any sort of information he had that could save him. After a couple of minutes and losing more blood, he finally remembered reading about a scroll that had natural remedies and medicines on it luckily it also had information on how to make a bandage form nothing but leaves.

After ten more minutes, which felt like hours, Starflight was finally able to find the leaves he needed as they were native and abundant in the area he was currently dying in. Huh he can make jokes even though he could die, good old star! Anyway it took more time wrapping the newly made bandage around his neck tightly, but just enough so he could breathe normally.

After this, he pressed against his wound to stop the bleeding, but the pain was horrible! but he was able to do it, stopping the bleeding or at the very least slowing it so he could find something more permanent. When he could finally breathe normally without any pain, he started crying.

and he cried.

and cried

and he continued to cry for hours, he didn't want to believe that this was happening, he almost wanted to take off the bandage and just let himself bleed out but his instincts and adrenaline stopped him from even trying that.

The blood loss and the emotional and physical trauma finally started to take effect, making Starflight slowly fall asleep with tears in his eyes, crying in his sleep. Even his dreams weren't happy or good anymore.

* * *

**WOW! I actually did that oh and guys and gals Starflight in the next chapter is going to go through much more than just that. hehe!**


	2. The pain

**Time for some more Tort-I uh mean fun yes fun hahaha Fun for me! MUAHAHAAHAHAHAH I am so sorry Starflight you will always be my favorite Nightwing with...DarkStalker a close second.**

**There may be typos just sayin.**

**LET'S READ!**

* * *

_30 minutes after abandoning Starflight,_

"This was a mistake, This was a mistake, This was a mistake!" Tsunami said as she kept pacing back and forth in the cave that they had found a little after they left Starflight to die. The cave itself was nothing special it had a small little pond in the back that they could drink and eat the fish in said water.

"TSUNAMI SHUT UP!" Glory yelled. Tsunami has been pacing for what felt like hours besides how could leaving Starflight be a mistake? He was giving his little Nightwing friends information about them AND was trying to convert them to join or support Blister!

"WE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! What if he was innocent, What if he is dead and he never did a single thing that YOU thought of!" Tsunami yelled back at Glory's face, looking her dead in the eye.

"Impossible! You heard the facts and all that, it was true and you said it yourself, it made sense IT MADE SENSE TSUNAMI WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO DEFEND THAT TRAITOR!?" Glory screamed out at the end. The both of them were glaring at each other with hate in their eyes.

The rest of the group, Clay and Sunny, were in the back ground next to the pond wondering f they should step in or not. Clay didn't want them to fight especially after they lost one of their fr-No he is not a friend, after they lost that...asset they can't let anything horrible happen to them like getting captured by Queen Scarlet again. 'If she is even alive that is'. Sunny on the other hand was willing to let them fight, it would help them, all of them, if they were to just vent their emotions and then they can finally start of what they should have been doing if not for Glory figuring out Starflight's betrayal. She was fully convinced Starflight betrayed them.

"OK OK Girls calm down, we need to fo-"

"SHUT IT CLAY IF TSUNAMI THINKS THAT HE IS INNOCENT THEN FINE WE WILL GO BACK!" Glory yelled out interrupting Clay.

"...Wait what? We are gonna go back? That would be useless Starflight must have been found by those Skywings" Sunny reasoned to the group.

"Look if we find Starflight's dead body then that proves he is well dead" Tsunami flinched at that," and he might MIGHT be a traitor but if he is not there then that proves his little friends saved him." Glory explained to Sunny, who nodded her head after a quick thought.

"Does that satisfy you Tsunami?" Glory asked narrowing her eyes.

"...Y-Yes"

"Then we should hurry, the Sun is going down" Clay said looking outside of the cave.

"Alright well then we best backtrack."

With that said They all left the cave but just before Tsunami left her shoulder was grabbed and pulled forcing her to face Glory as she glared at her.

"You know Tsunami, your acting like you want to protect him." Tsunami grabbed her claw and threw it off her in disgust, it was the same claw that struck Starflight.

"He is innocent and you only just proved that with what were doing." Tsunami said before finishing with "...And you will have his blood on your claws...the blood of our brother" Before Glory could say anything, she walked out of the cave. Glory looked down at her Claw, her right one with the same regret she had when she struck him but banished that thought that feeling before following Tsunami's example and walked out of the cave, joining the rest.

* * *

"Tell me again why we are coming back" Sunny asked the group, she honestly didn't care about this.

"Like I said in the past ten minutes, we are checking to see if Starflight is innocent-"

"MIGHT be innocent" Glory interject

"Fine, _might_ be innocent" Tsunami said with clear annoyance in her voice.

They have been walking back to the same spot they abandoned Starflight and even a blind dragon could see that everyone other than Clay and Tsunami even wanted to come back here. Clay although believing in Glory's reasoning, didn't want it to be true. He didn't want to lose his little brother.

After a couple minutes, they have all found the clearing and low and behold Starflight's body is not here, only a puddle of blood and what looks like a trail but could be just blood that was thrown when he rolled on. to Tsunami's and Clay's horror.

"See Tsunami, he is a traitor, he is not here they must have just picked him up and brought him back to their kingdom or camp or whatever" Tsunami growled at Glory before looking back in every direction, desperately trying to find Starflight.

"Maybe...Maybe he crawled away, He might have heard us and tried to hide." Glory snorted at her response.

She sighed before saying" Fine we can look if it will please you, Sunny you can do whatever you want."

"I'm gonna look as well...nothing better to do" Sunny mumbled out at the end.

And so they did, They at first wanted to just do a half-assed check but they knew they weren't gonna find anything and it has been rather boring lately. Tsunami looked everywhere she thought Starflight would go to but to no prevail. The same goes for Clay and Glory, Clay was just about to give up and call this whole thing off that is until Sunny cried out.

"YUCK What is that horrible smell...Is that Iron? Why is Iron in the forest?" Sunny said holding her nose trying to find a safe spot to breathe and not have that horrible smell in her nose.

It apparently didn't register with Sunny but with the rest they did. If you smelt Iron like that in the middle of the forest with no rock or mountains near you, then that can only mean one thing.

Blood

The entire group, other than Sunny who tried to find water to get the taste that was on her tongue, rushed to her previous location and what they found scared...no horrified them to their core.

It was a bush. A red bush. A BLOOD Red bush. The entire Bush looked like someone poured all of the blood they had in their entire body over it. They looked around trying to avoid that disgusting sight only to stare face first with a giant puddle of blood and what looked like water mixed. Glory looked back at her claw again, hesitating to even try and look at it. 'I didn't do this right? Starflight was saved right?'

Tsunami just stared, she didn't want to believe it SHE COULDN'T. Her little brother is dead, no dragon can survive loosing that much blood its impossible. Tsunami started to cry, she just couldn't register anything anymore. 'This can't be true This can't' But no matter how much she tries to convince herself the truth is right in front of her. Her tears started to fall mixing with the blood, Starflight's blood.

Clay almost did the exact same thing as Tsunami until he realized something. "WAIT! A body, If he is dead then their would be a body right but its not here which means he might be alive. Starflight might be alive" Clay said causing Tsunami to stop crying and Glory to stare at Clay until what he said registered in her head.

"You are right. We sho-"

"DO YOU SEE?! STARFLIGHT WASN'T SAVED LIKE YOU THOUGHT HE WAS LEFT HERE TO DIE...like we did" Tsunami yelled at Glory before she started crying again.

"Tsunami we get it, You and Starflight were close but his body is not here so that means they did get him" 'eventually' Glory said with an afterthought.

Tsunami didn't answer, whether that was because she just didn't care or she was crying too hard to even register what Glory said. Clay looked back towards the giant puddle of blood before immediately regretting that idea, bile rising from his stomach at the horrible stench and sight. He managed to swallow it down before looking back towards Tsunami and Glory.

"Come on, lets go tell Sunny" Clay said trying to nudge Tsunami. It worked but she was still crying, she tried to hide her face in her wings but Clay could still hear her crying.

'Starflight, wherever you are...I want to say I'm sorry' Clay thought almost hoping Starflight was in front of him so he could forgive him but obviously it didn't work.

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

GASP! Starflight woke up, water dripping down his scales, and tried to stand emphasis on tried, he immediately fell to the floor clutching his neck in pain. But in a short moment of relief, he noticed that their wasn't any blood on his neck, he didn't even have his bandage. Before he could try and think on this further, He was grabbed on the back of his neck and lifted up. His neck was screaming out i protest, it felt like he would snap any second now!

"Pathetic...You seriously think this runt is the Nightwing dragonet?" A ,What appeared to be, Nightwing said.

He wanted to scream so badly to let some of this pain out but this dragon. He ,it sounded masculine at least, was crushing his throat Starflight could barely breathe.

"He has information on the other dragonets and that Rainwing, you know she is a serious problem to our plan." Was that Morrowseer? He couldn't check but it sounded like him.

He was just flailing in the air curse his smaller height! His wound on his neck was burning but it felt more like a scar. 'What did they do to me?'

The Nightwing just scoffed at that, before throwing Starflight down, bruising his elbow. Which he obviously landed on.

Morrowseer just sighed at the other Nightwing. "Torment just put him into one of our cells, He needs to be alive after all." The Nightwing now known as Torment went back to Starflight, who was trying to nurse his wounds, Grabbed him on his arm pulling him towards the door of this dark colored room. But just before he left, he turned towards Morrowseer with a horrible smirk on his face.

"As long as I have some 'fun' with him!" Torment said the smirk only getting wider when Morrowseer nodded.

"We need him alive but that never meant we couldn't hurt him."

With that Torment left the room dragging Starflight out of a cave, he couldn't speak his neck was in too much pain even breathing was painful to him. But he was able to look at his surroundings to maybe try and find out where he was. It was useless, he was on a volcano, the clouds were ask colored and didn't let any sun through, all the trees and even animals looked dead and burned away, he could easily see the bright burning Lava running down the volcano's sides like the blood in veins. The air itself felt toxic to breathe. This was not what he hoped the Nightwing kingdom would look like, at least he thought it was his kingdom , He thought it would be amazing with scrolls everywhere and music in the distance with amazing dragons and an even better queen...It was the exact opposite.

Before he could observe further, the caves ceiling clouded his vision as he was now in an even darker cave than the last one, it felt unreasonably hot but cold at the same time, it felt like he was dying just standing here.

"Oh you poor excuse of a Nightwing, You and me are gonna have some fun but how should I do it?" Torment asked himself before finally reaching their destination. The door itself was metal and rusted beyond repair with cell like bars for a window. When Torment finally opened the door, the stench of death and decy invaded his nose, he almost threw up immediately but opted to just look around the room. It was also made of metal and in some places rusted and others had a strange liquid that slowly went down the walls. There was a table that had many different types of tools and other weird instruments. There was also these strange chains on the far back wall.

"W-Where am I?" Starflight asked before flinching when Torment eyed him up and down before answering with a suck smile filled with malicious glee.

"This will be your new home until you give us some information that you keep in that head of yours." He tightened his grip on Starflight's arm and it continued to get tighter and tighter.

"Ah! Please stop! PLEASE! AHHH!"

Before Starflight knew it his arm Broke, his arm in a unnatural position. One could see the broken bone through his scales as it pierced his hide and scales showing the pure white bone in his arm.

"I will let that one go little dragonet." Torment said before pulling on his already broken arm causing more horrible pain.

Starflight didn't want to know what he meant but honestly he was too scared and in too much pain to ask further.

Torment held Starflight up to his face with a sick grin before looking back at the far wall.

"Yes Yes, that will do now little runt all I need you to do is be quiet and please don't scream"

Before Starflight could ask, He grabbed one of Starflight's claws, the one with his broken arm, and put it over a hole in the wall and grabbed a very large spike-like thing and holding it up to his face.

"W-what are you d-AHHHHHHH!"

Torment stabbed the spike straight through Starflight's Claw pinning him into the wall, and letting go, which caused him to limp against the wall in midair there, tear into his Claw further. He would have screamed more but Torment grabbed his jaw and slammed the back of his head and his spikes against the wall, causing his spikes to dig into his head causing further pain and a headache most likely a concussion.

"I SAID DON'T SCREAM YOU BITCH!

Tears were starting to fall from his eyes, he couldn't think straight all he could feel was the pain and his blood trickle down his left arm. Torment then moved on to the next Claw and doing the exact same thing but twisting it as it went through his screamed again but Torment just screamed at him again, spitting at him. Why were they hurting him?! Why did Morrowseer allow this!? WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE HIM?!

Torment laughed manically with a insane and horrifying look in his eyes.

"HAHAHA! I love It when you scream! Welcome to the Nightwing Kingdom! YOU FUCK NOW LETS HAVE FUN!"

* * *

**Damn I need better work on my torture scenes and just to warn you, I will be doing another torture scene for the next chapter sooo if you don't want to read then don't. **

**The reason te other dragonets are so different is well just think about it, their brother has betrayed thema nd they have almost killed him over something he didn't do now just imagine them thinking that the dragon they loved and cared about just be gone for malicious reasons, it will obviously change them and slso Tsuanmia snd Starflight were just really cloes they were like THE Brains and the brawn sooo yeah thats it.**


	3. A new friend? Or something else?

Ok** So the Some of this is just going to be Torture ok**

**, You don't have to read it to know what is going to happen I will repeat YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THE TORTURE SCENES. all you really need to know is that Starflight will be hurt physically and emotionally...badly...and that's it soooo. also remember Starflight can read minds and tell the future but well he's too frightened to even try.**

**LET'S READ**

* * *

***TORTURE SCENE***

_1 week in the nightwing __kingdom, Time: Unknown_

Torment eyed the abused, scarred, and near unconscious Nightwing. In this past week they have been doing many different types of torture and half the time Torment did it because he wanted to see if he would live, if he did Great! If he didn't then he wouldn't use said methods on the other dragons but to his great joy, Starflight survived has survived his endless experimentation. And now, it's time for another method.

Torment has just recently read a book about these wonderful things called pressure points, just thinking about it makes him giddy! All he had to do was cause pain in those certain areas, he could even do something as simple as pushing in that area and they would scream, Oh the runts finally opening his eyes, its time to start.

"..." Starflight remained Silent as he stared in fear towards Torments maniacal smile. The Nails **(Found the name) **were grinding into his exposed raw flesh in his Claws every time he moved even if it was an inch. The darkness in the room covered Torment's form like a blanket, the only way Starflight even knew he was in the room was the Insane Blue eyes and his smile, showing his Hideous and broken teeth.

He slowly walked towards the Nightwing, trying to milk as much fear as he could. Torment lifted one of his claws in front of Starflight's face before lowering it towards the top of his pelvis and without wasting a second Torment dug his claw deep into Starflight's weaker pressure points. He will save the rest for later.

Starflight felt the world stop for a second before continuing with a horrible pan in his side, it felt like he was being stabbed with a burning spear point. But he didn't scream, he will never scream for these assholes, he will never submit to them as long as he has a rea-...is there even a reason anymore? He lost Sunny...no she left him to die what else could he possibly live for...no one in this sick world ever cared for him and they most likely never will.

Torment growled in frustration 'Why isn't he screaming? WHY IS HE NOT IN PAIN?!' Torment continued stabbing into various other pressure points he memorized. But the end result was the same. Starflight never screamed, he stopped screaming after the third day of his torture and it was only making him madder.

This continued for almost a hour but Starflight never screamed but he was getting weaker, the blood loss, fatigue, insomnia, and that cursed scar Glory gave him. The scar would start burning at random times and sometimes it would feel worse than most of the 'ideas' that Torment came up with, he couldn't sleep with this accursed thing burning with pain and agony every hour or so.

As the minutes went by, so did the amount of wounds, cuts, gashes and whatever else Torment gave him in his rage induced madness. Every second they got deeper his untainted flesh underneath exposed out to the world

"SCREAM FOR ME!" Torment spat at Starflight, it slowly falling down the poor Nightwings face. Starflight was barely breathing, his throat was screaming for water or anything that could soothe it, Blood came down the nightwing like a waterfall but no matter how much blood was spilled he never died, they would always make sure of that. It was almost as if the gods themselves wanted to see him suffer.

Multiple lacerations and wounds of various sizes spread across his now rust colored scales, the blood colored him like paint on a wall. They would always put this weird liquid over his wounds just to hear him scream but it also helped him heal even though the result was pain and a lot of it. It has been so long since he has eaten or have ever seen water but he could hear it if only just to torture him with it.

They picked off his scales one by one sometimes taking chunks of his hide and flesh along with it, they would douse him with his own blood to the point of relying on it for some sort calming drink. They screamed profanities to him, they want him weak so they can just pick all the information they want from his damaged skull.

Torment grew more and more angry the more silence there was. He raked his claws down Starflight's scarred body which splattered his blood on the walls and ground. Torment then grabbed a vial on the blood soaked table next to him and threw the contents all over Starflight's body. The burning sensation was unbearable, it even when into his eyes there was no place that didn't hurt but he didn't scream. He would make sure Torment's time would be wasted.

"You know Runt, all you have to tell me is where the other dragonets are going...well that's just the first question." Torment said, losing all his anger. Torment got incredibly close to Starflight's ear, his breath hot and rancid. "Go on, tell me and all of this torture will end." He then moved his ear towards Starflight's mouth almost taunting him.

Even if Starflight knew where they were going they could easily change especially after they left him. But Starflight saw his chance to finally give his torturer some of his pain! The moment Torment closed his eyes Starflight opened his jaw and tore off Torments ear with his teeth. The blood everywhere, mixing with his own.

"AAAAAAHH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Torment screamed in pain as he recoiled. And without a seconds thought, pierced through his claw through his chest, but it hit nothing vital he wouldn't dare after all Starflight was vital to them. He didn't scream not after the first day, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction, pleasure or whatever sick joys his torturer had, but it was horrible trying to keep a straight face when his body is screaming in pain.

Torment said nothing, did nothing as he stared straight at Starflight with his Claw still in his chest. His unreadable expression and his mind scared Starflight was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea. He was too scared to look in his mind, He didn't want to see the hell he would soon experience. With a sudden twist off his claw, Torment grabbed one of Starflight's ribs...and tore it straight out of his body and throwing it on his table.

"YES SCREAM! SCREAM FOR ME!" Even Starflight couldn't remain still and soundless at this. His screams horrifying and retching, his own throat was hoarse and harsh, cracked, He was tearing up his own throat but he didn't care the pain in his chest was too much for him to bear.

Torment relished in his screams in his pain before taking on a sour and almost pouting face, forgetting his own injury. "Damn...If i continue you might die, that would be no fun...guess I should take you to the...what's that bitches name again Bah! Who cares, now come along Little dragonet and lets go have a check-up." Torment said before smiling gleefully as he tore Starflight from the wall, not caring about the nails that (basically) crucified him.

Starflight wanted to scream, he truly did but his throat was too damaged for anything other than breathing. He coughed multiple times as he was being dragged on the ground, coughing out blood. He was making a horrible line or trail of blood, the spike like things falling out of his Claws in the hallway, leaving his flesh exposed.

***Torture Scene End...For Now***

His body was picking up all the gravel and ash that he was being dragged through. But thankfully that hell was over for now, he was being dragged into a much cleaner and all around more peaceful room. It looked sterile like a healers...area, no word could come to Starflight's mind to describe this place. Even though he has been here in this exact room many times.

Starflight was picked up and laid down rather forcefully on a hard bed but it was the best thing that ever happened to him in this horrid place. Another dragon walked towards him, a female this time, She had almost sparkly purplish-black scales with a silver underbelly, she had dark blue but clearly bloodshot eyes. The undersides of her wings were unique only to her, with the sliver scales spreading out like a spiral. She wasn't that muscular and was actually quite a bit short even shorter than Starflight but it didn't matter to her. She also had a key chain on her left Claw, the use is well self explanatory

Starflight saw her once when he was too injured to be tortured any further, she always was fierce and always grew angry when someone mentioned her height, she was his healer or whatever they called it, this room was his only safe haven from the hell outside this hell. He was still confused on why the hell they bothered giving him a healer, but he wouldn't complain.

"Comet, Get your fat ass over here!" Torment yelled causing the dragoness, now named Comet, to glare hatefully towards him. She almost decided to just ignore him until she saw Starflight bleeding profusely on the bed, coughing out blood.

Comet rushed over to Starflight's side, ignoring Torments snickering, and started to give as much aid as she currently could. "Torment, if you want your...'toy' back then you better leave so I can focus." Comet said, Torment was about to complain but a quick glare towards him shut him up, and so he left mumbling something some under his breath.

Comet ignored him and focused on trying to put Starflight to sleep, to at least dull the pain somewhat. She succeeded after administrating multiple antidepressant drugs into his system. '_Damn, I need to get help. He's too injured to work on alone without worrying about his heart failing.' _

After making sure he was stable enough to at least leave him for a minute, Comet left and after a while came back with two other dragon, a male and female, they both had the normal Midnight black scales with a dark green underside with just spread out silver scales for their underside, indicating that they were brother and sister. They looked nearly identical if one was too ignore the feminine qualities of the female and the masculine qualities of...oh you know already CONTINUE READING!

"Him? Why are we trying to save him? He not even trying to save our tribe!" The male said, his voice hard and deep.

"Just shut up, brother this is our job no matter who it is!" The female reasoned, Her voice soft but had clear annoyance directed towards her brother.

While they both had completely different views on Starflight, they didn't fight or anything and just focused on the job at hand. The whole process took a long time to actually make sure that Starflight didn't die the moment, he left the room. They were forced to put in several different types of drugs and concoctions that Mastermind made, to give his body enough nutrients and proteins to function. Thank the moons Mastermind focused on Medicine before doing that Rainwing project.

It was a long grueling process as they had to do multiple different types of surgery's to heal the more major lacerations that made home on Starflight's body. They also had to take out the fallen parts of Starflight's broken rib otherwise it could cause horrible internal bleeding and other problems. But they were finally able to stabilize Starflight and actually heal some of the more serious injures to at least not cause any scarring in that area. **(I can do torture but I have no idea what to do for the...healing part) **

Starflight was currently resting against the bed, with Comet just watching his chest rise and fall she had already dismissed her friend, she wasn't really friends with her brother, and now all they had to do was just make sure nothing serious happened to Starflight so he can properly heal...well until Torment rushed in with a sick smile on his face.

"Is he here?! Is he alive?! Where is he?! Its time for his 'questioning'" Torment yelled out, looking in every direction until his eyes rested on Starflight's resting body. He rushed over knocking down tales and other things that were carrying useful medicine for the other dragons in the healing...center. Just before he was about grab Starflight by the neck, Comet grabbed his Claw and threw if away from Starflight.

"What do you think you are doing?! If you take him, he isn't going to survive the next...'questioning'" Comet said with a glare, Starflight was her patient and she was not just gonna let him go to his death.

"What the hell are you talking about bitch!? He will be just fun!" Torment said. He was close to just knocking Comet away and grabbing Starflight.

"He is too injured and is healing. I don't think Morrowseer will be too pleased to hear that you killed him." Comet said with a victorious smile, she thought she had won this argument.

"AND! We can just replace him with that delusional slut!" Torment said, causing all the females that heard him to glare at him. He had a reputation with treating every dragoness he met like the only thing they were good for was mating and having more eggs.

"I...uh well Starflight has information that we need and if you kill him, then we lost that information" Comet said trying not to just jump him and tear this fuckers throat out. It was that moment she saw the bleeding hole in the side of Torments head. "HAHAHA! Did you try and use your own tools on yourself HAHA!" Comet laughed with a smile before calming down and focusing on...yeah.

Torment remained silent just watching Starflight as he slept. After a couple of minutes of just staring at him he said "Fine" and just left the room, but not before knocking down more cabinets filled with different medicines with his tail. Comet just sighed at the mess of different colored liquids mixing together. Some of the other healers went to get help cleaning this mess and sadly throwing away all of this now useless medicine.

She looked back at Starflight to see he was just as calm, or as calm as could ever be here, as before. 'I think I should move him to a more private room.' Agreeing with what she had thought, she was about to try and pick him up to put him on one of the contraptions that they used to move dragons around, but a sudden smell hit her nose and she quickly backed up away from him. 'Has he ever had a bath or anything since getting here, no wonder his scales look like that.' Comet took a deep breath and, as fast as she could, she tried to pick him up and put him on said contraption. The moment she did Comet fell to her knees breathing heavily from having to hold her breath and carrying a dragon that was bigger and heavier than her. Maybe she was going to get help next time when she tries to pick him up.

Once she finally got a hold of herself, she got up and started pushing the contraption but instead of towards the more private rooms they had she instead took him to the bathing area they had, after all some of the dragons can't clean themselves if they are either that injured or sick and Starflight is sadly the former.

They had reached the bathing area and thankfully no-one was in there so she got to work.

**Yeah no I'm not going to do this but theirs no like her seeing a you know what, I'm just too lazy. but I will say it took a half an hour.**

Starflight was at the edge of the water and he was finally clean. His Midnight-Black scales and his shiny pale silver underscales were clear and lost that rusted like look that the dried up blood gave, His wounds though were much cleaner and he actually looked healthier all together from taking just one bath. The gravel and ash that was stuck between his scales were now floating aimlessly in the water. 'Gonna have to clean that up...somehow'

Comet pulled him up and put him back up on the stretcher **(Is that right?) **though after doing that she was still tired from lifting him just now. After recuperating She started pushing him out of the bathing area towards the Private rooms.

The trip itself was uneventful but on the way Comet could see various dragons covered in the exact same liquid that was in the vials of medicine contained. Apparently they had a small mishap when they were trying to dump it into the ocean, a couple of dragons were underneath the cliff they threw it off of and well it may have spilled all over those dragons and now they were in the healing center because they have no idea what might happen to them so it was more of a safety caution. (some** funny stuff right literally not relevant at all.)**

After having a small laugh, Comet continued on her pushing Starflight's stretcher in tow, they had finally made it in front of the room that she was assigning Starflight too. It was honestly nothing special, all it had was a bed and some cabinets and what-not filled with some vials and a table in the corner and a couple torches for light.

Comet pushed Starflight right next to the bed and sighing because she had to pick him up again, did so and gently or as gently as a dragon who could barely lift starflight dropped him on the bed before checking over him, making sure that she didn't mess anything up when she picked him up. Finding nothing, she walked out of the room before grabbing one of the keys around her left Claw and locking the door behind her. She wouldn't let Torment do any more harm than necessary to Starflight.

Comet looked back for a quick second before turning around and going back to help with any others after all this is her job. The only thing you could hear from the room was the slight snoring, Starflight was finally sleeping calmly and without worry, something he hasn't done in awhile.

* * *

_next day, Time 3 am._

Comet was incredibly tired, you could tell by the way her wings drooped and how her tail was just lazily following her. She couldn't sleep because she was excited. Why was she excited? Because she finally had a chance to talk to Starflight face to face and without Torment or Morrowseer here. the reason why Comet was so happy to finally be able to talk to Starflight was because she could finally hear about the outside or to be more specific, hear about what the mainland is and what the other dragon tribes are and what they look like and even what a forest was.

Comet while she was old enough and could do technically whatever she wanted as long as she had a reason to leave and didn't spill any nightwing secrets, she couldn't leave because the old plan they thought of years ago was finally taking place and they needed as many nightwing here at this smoldering rock and only lets close to 10 leave but only for various assassination and spy missions that Morrowseer gives them, even though it should be the queen who does that, Morrowseer has apparently taken the lead on the more secretive stuff.

But Starflight knew stuff about the outside world that she never experienced and she wanted to learn as much as she could, after all she did learn from the other much older Nightwings that their are these places called forests, mountains, and deserts...things she had no idea are but Starflight does know and that's why she really wanted to talk with him from a less biased point of view. The other nightwings spouted lies and kept saying how great they are and how weak the other tribes are including a tribe named the...Icewings? Yes Icewings and if Comet was to be honest she didn't believe a single lie because if they had this horrible Volcano and the other tribes had things like forests then they must be far batter than them.

In the middle of her little mind rant, Comet didn't notice that Starflight's door was right in front of her and smashed her snout of it. Holding her snout in pain while having tears in her eyes 'Curse you sensitive nose!', she just decided to wait a minute before opening the door to at least gain some form of composure.

Once she was fine, she grabbed one of the numerous keys on her left Claw and inserted it into the keyhole before unlocking and opening the door and to her surprise, Starflight was awake and looking around the room not noticing her in the doorway.

"Your awake? That's a surprise." Starflight looked around almost panicked until his eyes rested upon hers, he calmed almost instantly.

"I-It's...y-yo-you" Starflight croaked out before breaking into a series of coughs.

"You know me? No who cares about that, I'll get you some water." Comet said before leaving thankfully for the author she returned quickly so I didn't have to describe anything.

Comet returned with a bowl of water and placing it on the table in the corner before returning to Starflight's side and lifting his head up against the wall and grabbed the bowl and put it in his claws. The moment the bowl of water as in his Claws, he greedily drank as much as he possibly could before he needed to breathe and continuing to drink. Once the bowl was done and Starflight now rest against the wall, Comet took the bowl out of Starflight's claws and set it down.

"T-Thank you" The water now helping heal his throat, revealed his soft but weak voice.

"You don't need to thank me but I have to ask what did you mean when you said 'It's you'" Comet asked tilting her head in confusion

"I...remember you he-helping m-me" His throat was still adapting to speaking without screaming.

"You were awake?" Comet questioned.

"Y-Yes, I remember your vo-voice and y-your eyes" Starflight answered shuffling his wings, its been a long while since they were free from being put against a wall for days on end.

"Why are y-you here?" Starflight asked. he thought she as only healing him and nothing more but apparently he was wrong.

Comet was about to answer when she realized something. "Before that, I have never introduced myself to you actually wait you were unconscious or close to it of course you wouldn't know," Starflight just blinked in confusion though Comet caught it. "Ahem, anyway my name is Bright Comet and I have been assigned as your personal healer."

Starflight flinched when she mentioned Morrowseer. He still remembered when he went to officially meet him.

_Flashback_

_1 day in the Nightwing Kingdom, Time: __Unknown_

_Torment looked at the scarred tissue on Starflight's neck, it was deep horribly so. It was the same Claw mark they found when he and a couple other Nightwings were sent to look for him. In fact Starflight should not even be alive the amount of blood loss would have killed any dragon his age and his size, it was actually incredibly funny to see him in his own blood, at first they thought him dead but he was still clinging on to life. Disgusting. 'Nightwings are strong not weak NOT like this runt!' Torment thought to himself._

_Said Nightwing was terrified, he was currently being taken to, if he took Torments word in account then he was heading into a council like room. They were in front of the cave, there was no doors that blocked it off from the rest of the world._

_"Come along or I will make your pain worse" Torment said raking his claws against the scar, drawling blood. It was an emotional as well as physical way of torture that Torment found out and it also get him to do thing faster if he ever wanted to escape the pain._

_They walked in and the moment they did, Starflight was greeted with the bickering and fighting from the council. he could see many dragons of various sizes and diversity, there was a throne like thing in the far center it almost didn't fit in as well as the dragon that was sitting on said throne. She had black eyes that looked exhausted, red and raw from the smoke from obviously the volcano, and a scar rippling down her chest. Her wings drooped in an odd way, as if they are weighted down with rocks. and she wore a cluster of diamonds around her neck as well as another chain of smaller teardrop diamonds which are wound around her horns. She didn't admit that queenly aura unlike Queen Scarlet, she must have been a princess, Starflight concluded but before he could study the other dragons he was dragged into the center of the room and realized something he missed._

_There was a lava river that separated him from the U-shaped council...thing whatever those things are called. And one could see the bones of dead dragons lying on the edges. _

_The moment he reached the center everyone grew silent and Starflight could feel their eyes roam his body. until a Nightwing he was familiar with flew from the entrance and to Starflight's shock and terror. It was Morrowseer._

_"I see you had fun Torment" At the mention of the hell he experienced, Starflight started shaking from fear and remembering all the pain that was delivered onto his body. All of his wounds suddenly flared up, Starflight didn't scream or moan in pain he didn't want the dragons to look at him. They scared him._

_"Oh yes! He was quite fun but we should start now I suppose." Torment said before leaving Starflight in the center with Morrowseer, joining a guard who Starflight had not noticed either._

_Before Starflight could do anything Morrowseer was already speaking to the council but it was just about other occurrences but they soon mentioned him,_

_"And why do we have a random dragonet here with us?" A random dragon said with a deep voice. He had a normal Black scales and silver underscales but there was a huge scar from his snout to the bottom of his wing._

_"I was getting to that, this little dragonet right here, has information that we could use?" Morrowseer said leering towards Starflight's still and frightened form._

_"And what type of information?" The dragoness said on the throne._

_"He has information on the whereabouts of the other dragonets of destiny and one of them is a 'aggressive Rainwing'" This caused the council to go into an uproar, the princess at least Starflight think's shes a princess, had wide eyes before relying the information to a...thing? 'Why was she doi-'_

_"Dragonet, tell us where your 'friends' are! We have lost their whereabouts since the Queen Scarlet incident and are important in our plan." A different dragon said._

_"u-umm...I d-don't kno-know" His voice was normal this time if not for being a bit lighter._

_"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T KNOW NOW TELL US OR WE WI-" A dragon started. Most of the council was thoroughly surprised that their was a nightwing who didn't want to help their tribe, but they ignored it as he was a dragonet and probably didn't even know what was happening._

_"Wait!...Starflight..." Morrowseer __interrupted. Starflight looked up at him as he was walking towards him, he was near the lava a place Starflight didn't want to be near but he went over nonetheless. The moment Starflight was close enough, Morrowseer grabbed him by his shoulder, digging his claws into it and lifted him above the lava._

_"Now Starflight, you will tell us or you can join the rest who have...disobeyed the queen and our tribe" Morrowseer said as if this was a common __occurrence but their was a slight hesitation in his eyes. Starflight being much more confident after that decided to dwell in his mind._

_'Impudent little brat! And I can't even kill him or who knows how long it will take us to find and...influence the other dragonets. But thi-' _

_The princess and a few council members cried out in protest while the others were rather pleased. Starflight desperately tried to flap his wings or tear Morrowseer's claw off of his shoulder but the singeing of his tail made him stop and just dangle._

_"MORROWSEER! What are you doing?! He is a dragonet!" The princess said before relaying what has been happening through that thing again. The other council members that sided with the princess started yelling out at Morrowseer while the others were saying things like "It's for the queen", "He is keeping this information from us!" or "THIS IS FOR OUR TRIBE!"_

_"He is still a dragonet of our tribe and you know our numbers and the...plan. We need him._

_"Oh please he is ju-_

_*Flashback end*_

"Starflight are you ok?" Comet said shaking Starflight, bringing starflight from his thoughts.

"I-I...yeah I'm fine j-just spaced out." Starflight said before laying his head back down his neck was starting to burn again.

"I-I'm tired." Starflight said all of the recent events and the other drugs have finally taken its toll on him. 'This feels so unnatural. I never would have thought I would be 'safe' here.'

"R-Right umm we can talk when you feel better all right?" Starflight nodded, he didn't want to talk anymore it felt almost unnatural. Morrowseer started clouding his mind...Grrr! Why didn't I try and read his mind...I was too scared. Starflight's head started to ache just as much as his neck.

Starflight slowly moved into a more comfortable position before going to sleep. He didn't notice Comet nor hear her when she said "Goodn-Good morning" She finished with a giggle at her own slip up but left soon after. Making sure too lock the door with her key, who knows what Torment or anyone else might do if they were to find him alone and weak,

* * *

**FFFFFFFFUUUUUJUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKK! I COULDVE DONE ANOTHER TORTURE SCENE BUT I WAS TOO LAZY oh well anyway that's it BAIIIIIII!**

**One of my...friends I guess? tole me that they expected a rape scene when the word fun came around. hahaHahahahHAAHAHAHAH! STARFLIGHT YOUR GOD HAS CAST JUSDEMENT AHHAHAHAHAH!**


	4. A new trusted friend

**Someone said that when Torment meant 'Fun' it meant rape but while I could so that I will instaed put that into a different story. I just wont make it in this one as I don't know how to do that type of stuff yet.**

***Please Read to make sense* OK, so this is about time and how long it will take to travel the continent. I am gong to make it extremely long, like to get to one side to the other would take a month and a half if they walked and if they flew then half that time as they would need to eat, rest, and they might have to be careful and sneak into kingdoms they would be killed in which would take A LOT of time. and why so long you may be asking? If its a continent that 7 KINGDOM's of DRAGONS can live in then it will take much longer than a day or two to get from the seawing kingdom to the rainwing kingdom. that's for adult dragons and if you have not found out already well the DRAGONETS are young barely (technically) teens sooo yeah.**

**...Am I turning Starflight into Darkstalker?**

**LET'S READ BITCHES!...no offense doggos**

* * *

_~1 week later, Time: unknown~_

SPLASH!

Starflight awoke with water dripping down his scales, he tried desperately to drink the water that was on his scales. The pain and discomfort the nails that kept him on this wall greeted him as they grind into his claws. The smell of his own blood that adorned the walls and floors of this horrifying room, almost satiated him. It was the only constant in his new life that he soon grew to almost call it home.

The room itself has not changed other than the few other 'tools' and a almost decorated box settled on the table. It had a few gems carved into it and a dark blue sapphire that settled in the middle. Torment himself has also not changed well unless you count the bandage that used to be his ear and the angry expression that settled on his torturer's face. But there was another dragon in the room. He, at least he thought it was a he, gazed almost regretfully towards him but that never helped anyone did it and it almost certainly will not help him. Those eyes...were just like Comet's!

'Comet, I thought she was...nice...I thought she cared!...But...She lied to me! They wanted to trick me for giving information I DON'T HAVE! They wanted to do a nice approach but I knew and they will never trick me again!' Starflight thought to himself growing more and more angry by the second. His own eyes were unfocused as his body dangled limply. The nails penetrating his claws rubbed against the course flesh in his claws. The pain was the closest thing to home to him. Something his body greedily took while the dragons around him mercilessly tortured him. It was the only thing that gave him relief from his horrible life.

Torment grabbed the young nightwings chin, lifting him up to face him. The hate fueled eyes stared into Starflight's own, staring into his very soul, but he never noticed. Before tossing his head back into the wall breaking a few spines and almost-nevermind, causing a concussion. The dragon in the back grimaced at the ruthlessness and almost tried to stop Torment but stopped himself before he did anything.

Yet Starflight didn't react to the pain or the throbbing headache he had. He was too deep in thought, his own thoughts grew darker and darker.

Torment sneered at the bound nightwing before turning around and hitting Starflight with his tail, breaking a few teeth not that Starflight cared anymore, and just walked away leaving the room entirely while the new dragon took his place. He actually looked entirely like Starflight except for the bloodshot eyes and the small scars that adorned his snout. The great moons! Even there wing patterns looked the same!

"I am so sorry my son-" Son? Starflight thought to himself. 'My family? Please do they care?!' Starflight wanted yell it out but his throat screamed in protest just for making a near silent groan"But all you have to do is tell us what you know. Where are they? Where are the other dragonets? Just tell me and then you can leave and be free from this disgusting room, we can be a family and all you have to do is tell us please for both our sake's!" Starflight's father said almost pleading as he got on his knees.

Starflight didn't even answer even if he wanted to. No, the only thing he could feel at the moment was pure hatred. 'They are trying to trick me again...He doesn't care for me...It's all about 'them' Why them?! Am I not important?! AM I NOT ONE OF THEM!? WHY IS IT ALL ABOUT THEM AND NOT ME?! WHY ARE THEY LOVED AND CARED FOR BUT NOT ME!?' His questions will remain unanswered.

Despite his throat screaming for relief Starflight spoke 3 words that will haunt Mastermind for the rest of his life.

"...I...HATE...YOU!..." Starflight's broken and wheezing voice echoed in the silent room.

Mastermind was more than shocked but even though his instincts were telling him not to, even if the logical part of his head told him not too, he still spoke.

"Please, reconsider! I can just convince the queen and I can take you ho-"

"I HATE YOU I HATE ALL OF YOU WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?! I NEVER WANTED THIS I NEVER WANTED TO BE A DRAGONET OF DESTINY I JUST WANT T-" He screamed out before coughing violently, his yelling tearing his throat. His blood splattered over Mastermind's face, much to his horror. Horrifying squelching came from his throat as blood continued to pool down his mouth. But Starflight didn't care they would save him regardless but sometimes he just wished they let him die.

Mastermind backed away in disgust as the blood dripped down his scales. He looked back at his son but he could barely look at the scarred and most likely broken nightwing in front of him. But, as a father, he wanted to take one more chance. One chance he hoped would convince his son. One chance that would stop him from doing _that._

"W-What about Comet, I heard she helped you didn't she?" Mastermind said. he was trying as hard as he could to give his son, what he thought, into a better life.

Starflight froze, ceasing his coughing fit, as a rush of memories flowed through his head.

_~Flashback~_

_Starflight slowly moved into a more comfortable position before going to sleep. He didn't notice Comet nor hear her when she said "Goodn-Good morning" She finished with a giggle at her own slip up but left soon after. Making sure too lock the door with her key._

_The moment the door closed, Comet completely changed. the smile that was once on her face turned to a frown and her warm eyes filled with annoyance._

_A shadow fell from the ceiling revealing a nightwing, the nightwing looked exactly like the male medic that worked on Starflight, but the major difference was the disgusting snarl on his face._

_"Well?" The unnamed nightwing said (Unless author forgot you stupi-)_

_"Ugh, he didn't tell me anything. The bastard just fell asleep after I gave him water that we could've used on someone more important." Comet said annoyed at this whole situation. Before the male could say anything Comet continued her rant._

_"Why are we even doing this? If torture isn't doing it then what else could we do? I mean...I can just easily go back and slit his throat. That way at least we could finally focus on finding the others. Like do you know how hard it is to change not only your attitude but even how you think as well just to convince HIM." Comet said looking down at her claw which almost shined in the lava's glow._

_"As tempting as it is we need to use every approach we can to find them but if you must I will report back to Morrowseer about your...proposal." The male surprisingly accepted the whole kill order._

_A slight noise came from the room that Starflight currently occupied but neither went to check but the male asked._

_"Are you sure he is asleep?" He glared slightly at the door before turning back towards Comet._

_"Yeah Yeah I made sure he was asleep before I left."_

_"Good, Now to more pressing matters. How are the injured rainwings going?" He started to walk away as Comet followed close to his side._

_"Well thankfully a couple didn't make it. Their screams were so annoying. But the ones we are currently testing on with Morrowseer has shown that the smell or seeing another rainwing has changed their color all together. We think it could be a familial thing bu-" They were now gone almost disappearing from due to the darkness._

_But unknown to them Starflight wasn't asleep. How could he sleep peacefully after all this time? He was shaking uncontrollably, sobbing into his claws almost giving up right then and there._

~Flashback~

Starflight started shaking uncontrollably, he could only hear her words echo through his head. He tried desperately to claw into his _Father _but couldn't. He tried to tear the nails out of his claws, not caring about the damage they caused, but couldn't. He wanted to scream all of his sorrow out and cry his pain away but couldn't. The one dragon he thought he could trust betrayed him without even getting to know him.

'Ishould'veknownIshould'veknownIshould'veknownIshould'veknown' He continued thrashing about trying to tear into his _Fathers _scales but was kept firmly on the wall. His wings flared out but being unused for so long as well as the wall being pushed to much into him caused them to break the moment he stretched them. A sickening crack echoed around the room.

Mastermind couldn't bare the sight any longer. He slowly walked out of the room but before he touched the door he turned around and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before leaving entirely.

* * *

~4 weeks later, Time: Unknown~

He could barely remember them, the...dragonets of...destiny? It was getting harder and harder to remember them. All of the torture and pain focused on his head were finally taking effect.

He could only remember their names and what they were. A Seawing named T...Tsunami. A Mudwing named Clay. A...Sandwing named...Sunny. A Rainwing named Glory. He forgot everything else even how they acted or if they didn't look like a normal dragon but he didn't really care anymore.

That name...Glory! Made him so angry but he didn't know why. He forgot completely from all the concussions he gained and maybe the experiments as well.

Experiments? The experiments? What happened? He knew they happened, he could remember being on a table and multiple syringes around him. He could remember the tears his _father_ had as he walked out of the room. He could remember Comet trying to talk to him while being all nice when in that healing center thing. She had the stupid idea of fully trusting him. She was on the floor with blood pulling out of the side of her body.

He wasn't able to kill her. His legs failed him before he could kill her.

The door opened. Torment slowly walked in while dragging a...what? A Rainwing? A female it seems.

Torment didn't say anything he only threw the crying and scared rainwing in the room and walked over to him. Torment spat in Starflight's face before tearing the nails out of his claws. Is this another experiment? Starflight fell to the ground. He almost looked like a dead body that was just hanging on the wall.

Torment soon left leaving only him and the Rainwing.

Starflight looked up at the crying Rainwing. She...looked just like him when he got here. Scared, Terrified, and only wanted to get back home. Their only difference was that he didn't have a home to go to. She may not have been tortured or have been horrifically experimented on. She may not have been betrayed or anything of the sort. But they were both prisoners in world that's not their own. They both didn't want this, They both were scared beyond belief. But they can comfort each other something they both have not felt in a long time.

He slowly got up, his own legs were barely working as they have not been used in so long. He got closer to her and he could finally see her more. He didn't know what a normal rainwing would have looked like but he was able to tell that this was not it. She had Very pale-green scales as well as some blue-grey scales mixed in. 'Aren't they bright green?' Starflight thought. It was some of the few things he could remember and sometimes he would get random information he didn't know that he knew **(Confusing sentence there)**

The rainwing backed up into the corner. As he got closer He was able to see more and more similarities between them. She looked starved and dehydrated. She looked incredibly tired. Just like him. She was actually a bit bigger than him, she must have been older than him but that doesn't make them different.

He was just close enough to touch her. The rainwing did nothing but cry harder and push herself further against the wall.

Starflight, once he got really close, Unfurled his wings and wrapped them around her as well as his arms. At first the rainwing thought she was gonna be attacked and killed but after a couple seconds of Starflight hugging her, she stopped trying to run away from him and slowly started pushing herself against him. She could feel every wound upon his body, new and old but that only made her cry harder.

After a couple minutes, he started crying too. All of his pain and sorrow was slowly leaving him, he felt so...happy. They both did. They just looked like a ball of mismatched colors, in fact the Rainwing's scales started to shift colors from those dark, depressing, and ugly colors to a beautiful Bright Gold with an pink-rose color **(****Pink-Rose doesn't mean that last one well unless you want it then maybe I can tweek it)**

It may have been weird for a Adult and a well almost adult dragonet to be hugging like this but they didn't care. After all they were happy. And that was that mattered to them.

"Whats going on?! This wasn't supposed to happen?!" A voice said from nowhere. Starflight and...he didn't get her name. 'Idiot' Starflight thought to himself.

"Does it matter? We got new information we didn't even try to find out." Another voice argues back.

While the voices were arguing Starflight got a hold of his crying and looked at the Rainwing who even wrapped her tail around his body. Just before he asked, he noticed she had what looked like a flower necklace but was now wilted and dead.

"...w-what is...y-yo-your...n-name?" Its been too long since he last spoke. Great Moons, He didn't even know how long he has been in this hell.

She stopped crying and looked down at me (Clarification They were in a weird position...not that way..._Unless you want_ _it _but you don't know who I am talking about yet)

"It's...It's Splendor." Splendor said as she continued our hug/Cuddle/Snuggle/insert comfort word here/ etc. "Whats yours?

"S...Star...flig-flight" Starflight wheezed out before wincing holding his throat in pain.

Splendor gasped, reaching out to his neck before before hesitating at Starflight's frozen and scared face. She was just about to touch the exact same Scar that Glory made. Starflight didn't know why but the moment she was about to touch that scar he froze. He was scared and he didn't know why. It IT what is this? Frustration? Yes it frustrated him?

Did I mention he also forgot how to actually use his emotions or well even know how to act around others. That's just one of the many downsides with torture.

Just when Splendor was about to question him a large Nightwing appeared and grabbed Splendor by the scruff of her neck and pulled her away from him. This action caused Starflight to growl in anger or well what could be called a growl. Just before he could try and attack the nightwing another smaller nightwing appeared and grabbed his neck as well pinning his arms to his sides. Starflight tried to use his fire but because of the lack of well not drinking anything it burned his own throat.

Both of the nightwings were carrying scrolls and it appears they were taking notes of how the two reacted with one another.

"Ha don't worry Traitor you will see her soon. When we kill her and you can watch. Besides it won't be long before we start the plan. I wonder how we are going to execute you? They change it every execution you know and yours is going to be in three days and I just can't wait." One of the nightwings said with a sick smile. "You know I almost pity you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time but you would have been dead without us. I just want you to remember that and soon we will finally collect that debt you owe us."

Debt? '_Why would I owe a dragon who caused me so much pain._' With that thought in mind, Starflight was nailed back to the wall rather roughly and the other nightwing carried Splendor away, who turned into a very pale green color when she heard the execution part.

Starflight was almost happy when the nightwing said that albeit not the debt part but...why did he feel so...sad? He felt like he could have been so much more. If it wasn't for...whatever happened.

* * *

**Ok so I am going to put down the Rainwing colors and their meaning so you can tell how Splendor is feeling.**

Dark Red: Furious

Red: Angry

Orange: Irritated, Frustrated

Gold: Happy, Excited, Jubilant

Yellow: Amused, Surprised, Pleased

Green: Worried, Frightened, Displeased, Annoyed

Teal: Confident

Dark Green: Aloof

Pale Green: Fearful, Terrified, guilty

Acid Green: Shocked, Disbelieving

Mint Green: Truthful

Aqua: Calm

Blue: Curious

Cobalt blue: Respectful

Dark Blue: Thoughtful

Light Blue: Sad

Indigo: Proud

Orange-Purple: Confused

Lavender: Delighted

Pink-Rose: Joyful, Happy, In Love

Light Pink-Rose: Embarrassed

Hot Pink: Happy

White: In Pain, Sick, Shocked

Dark Gray: Sorrowful

Blue-Gray: Depressed, Despairing

Brown: Stressed

Black: Hatred

Violet: Determined

Silver: Lying


	5. N

You guys have to wait awhile maybe a month or two because My computer is acting like shit, and nothing is working properly so I am going to get a new one for gaming and well for writing-er typing. I am not abandoning this ( I REPEAT FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT EVEN READING THIS!!!) I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY, THEY ARE TOO IMPORTANT AND I WOULD FEEL LIKE A JACKASS TO DO THAT!! And I don't wanna be those type of authors (The scum the lot of them) Anyway, have fun reading others work!!!! As mine is gonna take a while to update. I am sorry


End file.
